Back It Up
by Winter Foxx
Summary: The Teen Titans randomly decide to throw a party in their tower. Of course, Robin invites Titans East hoping to keep things as contained as possible. However, nothing ever goes according to plan. [With Robin/Starfire & Beast Boy/Raven]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored and decided to quickly write for an old, favorite childhood show. Been watching Teen Titans Go! and it hasn't been the same. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and want to make the entire story fun. Now go read! **

**Chapter 1: A Party?**

* * *

On a quiet and peaceful Saturday afternoon, four unique titans could be found promptly assembling their way to the tower's operation room after being summoned upon by their leader. Whenever they were being gathered, it could only mean one thing. Crime was on the loose.

The dark and mysterious girl draped in a blue hooded cape, effortlessly phased up through the floor before her leader, awaiting the others as she was the first to arrive. She wore a rather uninterested look on her face despite the imminent danger.

Moments later, the half cybernetic half man appeared through the operation room's hydraulic double doors. Behind him trailed the jokester of the group, whose skin was green with unusual pointed ears.

Last but not least, the beautiful alien princess from the planet of Tamaran flew in with much haste. She landed besides the others. Her entry prompted the leader to turn around and draw his attention to her for only a brief moment before looking to everyone else through his secretive mask.

"What's the problem, Robin?" Asked the machine man.

"Yeah, who are we putting away in jail today?" The green one enquired, pumping his fist in the air.

"Titans. This may be our biggest feat yet. One that we have never encountered before. It will be challenging. Dangerous. And even deadly." He observed them all cautiously while clasping his hands together mischievously.

Three eyes below him all widened with panic to his words since it was unusual for Robin to show much emotion and distress before a battle. The dark hooded girl only arched him an eyebrow.

"We must all be on our guards and..."

"Awe com'on, man! Just _tell_ us already!" The green one shouted, he couldn't take it anymore. He was pulling down on his ears. The Tamaranean covered her eyes, anticipating the worse. The human machine stood tall, ready to fight. The hooded girl however, remained calm and cool as a cucumber, gently levitating in place.

Robin blinked at the goblin looking titan, unamused that he was interrupted so shortly.

"Titans!" Robin shouted, pointing his finger ahead.

They all looked to him, waiting with much apprehension.

"We will be… throwing a party!" Suddenly balloons came flying down from the ceiling as small canons filled with confetti exploded behind Robin. Music from the speakers began blaring some alternative hip hop. The four titans below him all dropped to the floor, twitching in place.

"This will be for our friends from Titan's East." Robin announced with enthusiasm. Yet, the bodies on the floor remained lifeless. His eyes narrowed at them.

"Beast Boy and Raven!" Robin screeched over the speakers, getting them back to their feet. "You two need to go to the market and buy party snacks and food. Now!"

"Do I really need to?" Raven groaned.

"Yes, now!" He yelled to them. They both immediately left the room.

"Cyborg, it is time." Robin paused, a slight pain crossing his face as he heavily sighed. "You may install that disco ball you've wanted so badly."

Cyborg bounced up from the floor, "Booyah!" He quickly went to one of the secret side cubbyholes in the room and opened it to reveal an enormous disco ball. He had been saving it for this moment. He instantly got to work on the ceiling, whistling loudly and smiling side to side. He would also install those flashing lights before Robin noticed.

"And what must I do, Robin?" The Tamaranean asked, the last one to remain.

Robin turned to her, his heartbeat instantly picking up. He hadn't thought of a task to give to her.

"Umm, you can…" His eyes dashed all around the room and halted on the blue goose storage area, otherwise known as the kitchen. It was crawling with dishes, molded food and other things that actually moved. "You can clean the kitchen?" He asked. It had to be one of the worst jobs he assigned. He was about to say something else but she disrupted him.

"Oh, I shall make it most presentable!" She clapped her hands and flew over to the kitchen to get to work, feeling too giddy for such a chore.

Robin quickly huffed and looked to the plasma screen behind him. He was receiving a call from Titan's East. He accepted the call and Bumblebee appeared.

"Bee, where are you guys?" Robin asked in annoyance.

"Would you just chill out!" She shouted into the monitor. "You only told us early this morning. It's 5 hours flying from Steel to Jump!"

"And it's been 5 hours." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What was that!?" She shouted back.

Bumblebee had been securely seated inside the fuselage front section, until Robin spotted what looked like Speedy with Más y Menos outside her vessel on the glass looking in.

Bumblebee noticed Robin's disturbed look on his face and turned around behind her and gaped. "Uh, guys. What are you doing?"

"These two can't stay in place for more than one minute." Speedy complained through the speakers, trying to catch the free-spirited twins, "This whole flying and not moving thing is too much for them."

"How did you guys even get out?! We're flying here!" Bumblebee hollered.

_¡Más y Menos, sí podemos! _The twins buzzed and ran to the end of the T-ship where Aqualad was, away from Speedy's prying hands.

"Uhh." Speedy moaned and crawled in their direction, fearing for his life. Before doing so, he looked down towards Bumblebee's monitor.

"Hey, Star." He grinned.

Bumblebee smacked her forehead while Robin began to spontaneously emit steam from his body.

Starfire heard her name being called and flew over to wave at the monitor, "Hello, good friend Speedy!" She giggled.

"Catch ya later." He winked and continued struggling towards the twins.

"That's enough!" Robin cried, turning off the monitor. Not caring why Bumblebee called in the first place. "Starfire, back to work." He ordered.

"Yes, Robin."

"How's it coming, Cyborg?" He peered up to Cyborg.

"Almost done and ready to go." Cyborg gave him a thumbs up, snickering to himself about the new hidden lights he also set up.

"Good, because I have more for you to do."

Raven and Beast Boy reached the market only to be clueless on what to get.

"Oh, I know." Beast Boy leapt through the aisles. "You can't have a party without chips and dip!" He beamed while grabbing three different salsas and three different salted corn chips. He threw the items into the cart Raven had been moving around with her magic who was seemingly unimpressed about his discoveries.

"Yeah, who would've guessed?" She spoke monotonously, holding a book in front of her face.

Beast Boys eyes lit up as they made it to the next aisle. "Oh yeah, baby!" He shouted, seizing all of what he could. He placed the items into the shopping cart. Raven didn't bother to look up and see what he grabbed.

The remainder of the shopping trip consisted of Beast Boy snatching different and random food items while Raven unconsciously followed with her nose in her book.

"No, no, no!" Robin yelled at both Beast Boy and Raven once they returned. "Ugh, this won't work, guys." He said, tossing the undesirable cuisine known as "tofu" out of the bags and onto the floor.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, "Hey, watch it, bro!" He dived to the ground trying to catch what he could.

"This stuff is all garbage." Robin puffed and gave up on the bags filled with tofu. He then dug out the chips and salsa.

Beast Boy cringed at his words and brought a piece of tofu close to his chest as he wrapped himself up in the fetal position, whispering to the helpless piece, "Shh, shh he didn't mean it. I'm here for you."

"How does the place look?" Starfire questioned with a bright smile as she walked over. However, she instantly constricted her now glowing green eyes at Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy. "Who has made the mess?!" She nearly screamed seeing the tofu covering the floor.

One thing's for certain, you don't want to make a Tamaranean angry. And right now, Starfire was beyond angry as her hands both began to glow green.

Beast boy jumped into Raven's arms while Robin quickly held up his hands, "Easy, Star." He choked out, "We'll get this cleaned up, right guys?" He turned back to face the others, his eyes just as fearsome as Starfires'.

Raven rolled her eyes and chanted a quick spell. All the tofu suddenly ascended into the air and was pushed through a black vortex she had just conjured. The vortex closed as the last piece of tofu went through.

"Ahh!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping out of Raven's arms and rushing towards the closed vortex. "What did you do?" He cried. All his delicious tofu was instantly gone. He fell to his knees, sobbing in place.

"Much better." Starfire began to smile once more, the glow from her eyes and hands both disappearing. She flew off to clean another portion of the living area.

"All finished." Cyborg packed away his extra tools into a cubbyhole. He joined the group in the kitchen.

"Great, now we just need to wait until…" Robin began, however he was once again interrupted. This time from the double doors opening. His eyebrows began to twitch.

"Hey guys." Bumblebee spoke. Behind her stood the rest of her team; Speedy, Aqualad, with Más y Menos.

"Are we ready to party or what?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Should have gone shopping myself." Robin complained while sitting at the kitchen's bar with his arms crossed. The only food they were able to put out was the chips and dip. Cyborg was on the other side preparing drinks and the punch bowl.

"Hey, man. It's not all that bad!" Cyborg spoke optimistically as he poured the drinks into glasses. "We can just order pizza later. Now cheer up and be social."

Robin looked to the others, specifically at Starfire who was listening to one of Speedy's _heroic_ and _adventurous_ stories. Her eyes were bursting with awe watching him reenact one as he pretended to rearrange his arms in a fluid motion as if drawing back on his invisible bow.

Robin portrayed nothing to reveal his resentment and spun his chair back towards Cyborg. "Whatever."

"Drinks up!" Cyborg announced over the playing music, choosing to ignore Robin's grievance.

Everybody gathered at the bar to grab a drink.

"To our gracious hosts!" Bumblebee immediately proclaimed a toast, raising her glass high in the air with a beam on her face. "We wouldn't be here without you guys, and none of this would be possible. We owe you everything. To the Titans!"

"The Titans!" Everyone followed suite and clanked glasses, drinking in the sweet beverage.

Afterwards, they returned to what they were previously doing. Beast Boy and Aqualad were trying to outshine each other on the dance floor with their dance moves. Cyborg now joined in and showed them both up with the dance known as the 'Robot'. Bumblebee stepped up with her own remix of 'Flight of the Bumblebee'. She and Cyborg had an extensive faceoff that tugged everyone over to watch, including Starfire, Speedy, Robin, and Raven.

Aqualad and Speedy were both cheering for Bumblebee while Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Raven were cheering for Cyborg.

Before a winner could be determined, the twins came out of nowhere twistering through the crowd, knocking them all right off their feet.

"Ugh, guys!" Bumblebee shouted at the twins as she fluttered back up with her resilient wings, pulling them away from each other so they could no longer make contact. "Would you two control yourselves, just for once?"

"¡La casa de ellos es la casa de nosotros!" They both chanted in unison back at her. "¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo y quería bailar!"

She glowered down at the both of them, not quite understanding entirely what they were saying. She gave up, dragging a hand down her face.

"Just no more rampaging the place, got it?" She humorlessly eyed them both.

"Sí, señorita Bumblebee." The both whimpered and bowed their heads down.

She let them go and they ran off. They fortunately found Silkie to play with by the tables who they had missed.

"Come on, Raven!" Beast Boy hopped back to his feet and called over the loud music.

Raven was about to retreat back to the other side of the room. She draped her hood over her head, however Beast Boy caught ahold of her shoulder.

"Show us what you can do." He grinned, twisting her around so she could face him.

"No thanks. I don't dance."

"Pleassseeee." He begged.

"Beast Boy, how long have you known me?" She asked.

"Umm…" He slowly began counting on his fingers.

She smacked her head, "Never mind. Don't strain yourself. Look -"

Before she could protest anymore, Beast Boy began dragging her over to everyone else who had all recommenced dancing.

"Oh yeah, Raven!" Cyborg called out seeing she was going to dance… or so he thought.

Beast Boy brought her in the middle of the floor where everyone was now watching and awaiting. She glared at all of them.

Soon, they all started to chant her name. Raven took in a deep breath, knowing too well that they weren't going to let her out of it this time.

She slowly starting swaying her hands and feet from side to side to the beat of the music. It was absolutely the most pathetic dance anyone had ever witnessed. However, the other titans could not have been more impressed.

"Oh yes, friend Raven. Shake the thing!" Starfire landed next to her and began dancing excitedly, coming too close to Raven than she would have desired.

The rest of the gang cheered and all began to dance once again. Raven exhaled when all eyes were finally off of her. Yet, she continued to dance.

"See, it isn't too bad." Beast Bay came dancing next to Raven, amazed she hasn't bolted for her room yet.

"How long is this song?" She asked in an annoyed voice, refraining herself from strangling him.

Beast Boy just laughed and shitfted into an octopus, spinning about with various moves in front of her, showing off no doubt. She rolled her eyes and carried on with her 'dancing'.

Cyborg brought up his arm close to his face and dialed in a few digits. Suddenly, different colored lights began flashing around the room and on the floor.

"Whoa this is amazing, Sparky. You'll have to install 'em in our place next." Bumblebee praised as she glanced around.

"This is nothing! Wait until later."

Everyone else enjoyed them and even applaud, except for one already irritated titan.

"Cyborg, what are those?" Robin narrowed his eyes at Cyborg.

"The place needed them, man! Plus, they change colors." Cyborg smirked and continued dancing with Bumblebee and Aqualad, as if the lights changing colors was an acceptable excuse.

Robin gritted his teeth, about to say something more to Cyborg. However, his mood instantly altered when his eyes caught a glimpse of Starfire dancing alone without a pestering Speedy nearby.

Robin quickly dashed next to her and began dancing, and then purposely bumped back into her.

"Sorry, Star. Didn't see you there." He slyly spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

She giggled, "It is not the problem, Robin." She paused for moment, perceiving he looked short of breath and slightly flushed. "Would you like to dance?"

He nearly choked on his words before he could answer, "O-of course."

Just as they were about to dance, the lights all suddenly began to flash red and the music cut out to the titan's alarm system.

"What's going on?" Robin shouted in frustration awakening from his daze, running to the system's computer. He purposely had the team working overtime the last few days to ensure no villains would be on the loose for this day.

He frantically typed a few things in and a picture appeared on the large monitor. Everyone else in the room stopped dancing and gathered behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin grumbled, glaring up at the display.

The screen pulled up a surveillance camera on top of the titan's tower, and peering at the camera with wide grins were none other than Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Ahh! Our friends!" Starfire shouted while pointing and squealing at the screen. She flew next to Raven, who happened to be the closest titan to her, and squeezed her tightly into a hug.

"Hooray." Raven muffled out through Starfire's bone crushing grip.

The Titans had not seen Kid Flash or the new hero Jinx since the defeat of the brotherhood of evil some time ago.

The leader who wore an unamused expression stared at them for a few moments before speaking, "We didn't invite them." Robin turned around to everyone and crossed his arms, eyeing them all suspiciously. He caught Bumblebee red-faced.

"You never said we couldn't invite anyone else." She voiced reluctantly, rubbing her arm.

"Helllooo!" Kid Flash yelled impatiently at the camera, knocking on the lens. "Can we come in or what?"

Robin sighed and turned around to face the screen. However, both were missing from the footage. Robin raised an eyebrow as he heard the room's doors open. He turned back again and saw Kid Flash with Jinx standing beside everyone else like they've been there the entire time.

"How did you get past the… never mind" Robin spoke in confusion rubbing his head.

"Whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed, seeing Flash now besides him. "You are one fast little dude."

Más y Menos both looked up from across the room, eyeing Kid Flash in annoyance, "Estamos demasiado rápido..."

Kid Flash winked at Cyborg, "It's what I do. Now let's party! Oh hey, Bee. Looking good."

"Really? I'm right next to you." Jinx snorted and stepped away from him.

"Oh you know I'm just teasing, Slowpoke." He nudged Jinx with his elbow.

She eyed him firmly, "…Stop calling me that."

"Com'on, dude!" Beast Boy impatiently knocked a baffled Robin out of the way to start the music back up. Cyborg got the lights going again as well and everyone went back to dancing.

Robin's eyes searched the crowd to find Starfire, however she was with Speedy again. He shook it off and began dancing with the others, trying to calm his nerves.

After a few songs, Cyborg went to the front of the room to turn the music down.

"Alright everyone, let's all take a break from this and head up to the roof. We have a little competition planned for everyone." Cyborg spoke.

They all headed up to the roof of the tower then. On top, the volleyball court was set up. They added sand for a beach style volleyball game.

"Well, it was supposed to be Titan's East vs us." Robin began, "So, you two need to split up." He motioned to Kid Flash and Jinx.

"No need, I'm not playing." Raven spoke as she headed near the lounging chairs with a book in hand.

"_Raven_." Robin spoke in a cautionary tone.

She stopped in place and lowered her head for a second. Her book disappeared from her hand and she slowly floated back to the court with a vacant expression on her face.

"I think we lost the twins." Aqualad spoke, looking around for Más and Menos as he stepped onto the other side of the court.

"They were playing with Silkie. I fear they are much occupied at the moment." Starfire responded, hovering in the air above her side's court.

"Maybe it's for the best that they aren't up here." Bumblebee said, her mind going through all the horrible things that could happen.

"No kidding, let them stay down there." Speedy agreed, recollecting their five hour flight over earlier.

"Fine, fine. You two can be on their team. Let's get this game going!" Robin shouted stepping out of his socks and shoes and into the court.

"So eager to lose, Bird Boy?" Speedy smirked as he removed his shoes. Aqualad and Bumblebee both laughed to his comment.

The rest removed their shoes and socks and stepped into the appropriate court.

Cyborg quickly set up some speakers and within seconds he had music playing in the background. He then returned to the court.

"Here are the rules." Robin began as both teams stood by the net, awaiting his instructions. "No powers." He eyed Kid Flash purposely. "No flying." Bumblebee, Starfire and Raven all dropped to the sand. "And, house serves!" He picked up the volleyball and ran back to the serving position.

Everyone hurried off to their spots and the game started with an overhand serve from Robin.

Titan's East along with Kid Flash and Jinx had to answer back. Aqualad was able to bump the ball to Bumblebee who was positioned middle in front of the net. She was no stranger to the game so she set it up high for Jinx who was on the left side of the net. Jinx jumped and spiked the ball back to Robin's team.

Beast Boy jumped up close to the net but he was unable to block it. The ball went between his hands and was heading straight for Raven's face who was in the back middle of the court.

Without warning, her eyes went white and the ball stopped dead in its tracks, right before it could touch her.

"Raven!" Robin abruptly shouted next to her. "No magic!"

Her eyes went back to normal and the ball dropped down to the sand. "Sorry." She muttered.

"That's one for us!" Speedy yelled on the other side of the net, the rest of his team cheering.

Raven picked the ball back up and rolled it to Speedy who was now up to serve.

Robin crouched near the ground, anticipating the ball. He also had to worry about Raven who happened to be in the back with him as well. Cyborg was on the other side of Raven while Starfire and Beast Boy were on the net.

"This is for you, Robin." Speedy threw the ball in the air and served it over.

"Let's see what you got." Robin tempted.

As expected, the ball came hurling towards Robin. With his quick reflexes, he was able to get under the ball and bump it back up.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as he was his intended target.

Beast Boy quickly set the ball up for Starfire. "Star, go!"

She quickly had to readjust herself since her first instinct was to fly up and hit the ball down. She waited in the sand and jumped at the precise moment and spiked the ball back into the other court.

"Eeee! We have did it!" She shrieked, jumping around in the sand.

Speedy was under the ball in seconds and bumped it high to Kid Flash who was opposite of Starfire on the net. Speedy and Kid Flash both exchanged a quick nod. Kid Flash grinned and instead of setting the ball up, he immediately hit it down to Starfire who was too busy celebrating.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, holding his hand out but it was already too late. "It's not over yet."

She peeked back at Robin in confusion however the ball came down and hit her on the head and went flying out of the court. Cyborg raced after the ball but was not able to get to it in time.

Speedy and Kid Flash both high-fived and cackled together.

"This is going to be a long game." Robin moaned as he readied himself for another one of Speedy's hard serves.

The game carried on as Robin's team struggled to get a good volley going.

They had played volleyball numerous times, but they were always allowed to use their powers in the past. Robin and Cyborg were able to keep the team going. Beast Boy was having trouble reaching the net. Starfire seemed to forget the rules every now and then. And Raven acted as if the ball were death itself, avoiding it at all costs.

Robin's team lost the first game and the second game was nearing the end. Yet the score was much closer this time around.

"Cyborg, set me up!" Robin yelled, preparing to run up to the net.

Cyborg set the ball high in the air above the net while Robin jumped and hit the ball to the other side.

The ball went flying between Kid Flash and Jinx in the back. Both had called it off yet neither went for it as they were unsure who was going. Before they could react, the ball had rapidly collided down with the sand.

"Yes! One more point and we win." Robin high-fived Cyborg and the rest of his team.

"Jinx, when you call it off you're supposed to go for it." Kid Flash mocked, tossing the ball back over.

"Look who's talking." She provoked. "You should have gotten it then, Slowpoke." She blew him a kiss and walked back to her spot.

Kid Flash's face went red. "I'm the fastest boy alive..."

"Guys, get your heads back in the game!" Bumblebee shouted over to the both of them.

Starfire was up to serve for the titans.

"Let's go, Star. You can do this!" Robin cheered across from her.

"Nice and gently." Cyborg added, he was positioned in front of her and had been a victim to her last two serves which both nailed him in the back of the head.

She threw the ball high in the air and struck it with much force, this time over the net.

The ball went straight to Bumblebee who was able to get a hand under it. She bumped it up to Speedy who in turn set it up to Aqualad.

"You're up, Fish Boy." Speedy called.

Aqualad went up and spiked the ball, yet Cyborg was much taller and able to block. The ball went flying back towards Kid Flash who quickly bumped it all the way over the net and in the back to Raven.

Raven's violet eyes went wide as she hadn't done much in the past two games.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shrieked next to her, quickly showing her what to do with her arms.

She nodded and closed her eyes and did as he instructed. Shockingly, she was able to hit the ball back up in the air. Yet it was heading out of the court.

"I got it!" Beast Boy announced as he ran towards it. He dove and bumped it back into the air, unaware of where it was headed.

It made way high above Starfire, she readied herself and smacked it in the right direction back over the net.

The other team was able return it quickly before the titans could recover. Speedy spiked the ball down to Beast Boy's empty position. Beast Boy bolted up to his feet and came sprinting back and dove once more to save the ball. He made it and the ball went towards the net.

Robin reacted first and got under it, "Cyborg go!"

Cyborg jumped for the ball, but instead of spiking it, he gave it a little tap over the net. Aqualad was ready to block but was not fast enough for Cyborg's fake. Speedy dove below Aqualad to save the ball but he did not make it in time. The ball hit the sand.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Beast Boy looked up from the ground. His face was covered in sand. "Did we do it?" He spoke before he realized his tongue was now swathed in sand. He quickly began wiping it off with his hands which only made it worse.

"We are victorious!" Starfire cheered as she picked up Beast Boy next to her and spun him around in a dance. She let him go and he now faced Raven. He held his tongue with his fingers.

"Hello, a little help here?" He whined although he was barely understandable.

Raven's eyes went white and the sand suddenly fell from his tongue. It was thoroughly spotless of sand.

"You were great, Rae! You should play more often." He hit her on the back.

"Do you want to swallow all this sand?" She threatened.

He eyed her questionably, "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Her eyes went white once again.

"Ahh! Okay!" He went running and hid behind Cyborg.

Her eyes went back to normal and she let out a small giggle.

"Way to go team!" Robin praised. They then all huddled together.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys got lucky that round." Speedy stood up and brushed the sand off his body.

"Next time we won't go so easy on you." Aqualad also brushed the sand off his knees.

Cyborg's arm started making beeping noises. A small red light began flashing.

"What's going on?" Robin probed.

Cyborg turned to him, "Perfect timing. Pizza's ready!"

The two teams decided to take a break from volleyball as Cyborg and Beast Boy went into town to retrieve the pizzas.

Everyone began to advance back into the tower. The plan was to head out down to the beach while the sun was still out and the weather permitted it. They would wait down there and eat when Cyborg and Beast Boy returned.

"I'll grab the twins." Speedy spoke to Bumblebee and Aqualad as he picked up his boots and socks and headed to the stairwell.

"Guys, I'm getting lonely down here!" Kid Flash shouted and waved up from the beach, having already changed seconds ago while everyone was still walking. Jinx rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Starfire picked up her socks and long purple boots and flew near the edge of the tower. She sat on the ledge to look over the bay.

She pulled her socks back on and slid up her long boots. She then leaned back on her hands and let her legs sway in the wind.

She was startled when someone approached her and sat down next to her.

"Everything alright?" Robin questioned in a yielding voice.

"Of course!" She quickly spoke and turned to face him. "Everything is the a-okay."

"Well aren't you going to join us?" He took a quick look over his shoulder noticing that everyone had already gone back inside.

"I will." She beamed at him. "It is not every day when we are not fighting and instead are having the fun. I wish to enjoy the view a bit longer."

Robin felt slightly remorseful as his fingers began to sternly grasp the ledge, knowing too well that he does tend to overburden them with the duties of being heroes. The team understood that it was a never ending job and needed to be done, "I'm sorry, Star. I know it's not often we can do this."

She nodded at him and turned to look out.

Robin also glanced out over the bay towards the setting sun. He couldn't help but steal a glimpse at her eyes which reflected the sun beautifully with their emerald shade.

"Alright, I am ready!" She suddenly jumped up and flew to the stairwell giggling.

Robin shook his head and huffed while standing back up, he was not ready to leave yet.

* * *

**Sorry it's been awhile. I don't really have any plan with this story so whatever happens, happens. But I'm having fun writing it so that's all that matters. **

**Also, I've just been using google translate and quotes from the show for Más y Menos since my spanish isn't that great. So sorry if some words or expressions are incorrect! **

**Up next: The beach! **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone by now, besides Kid Flash, had changed into their swimwear and were heading down to the beach.

Raven levitated along a lounging chair to set it up near the beach. She gently landed on the seat and collapsed back and brought her book out. The ocean air mixed with the warm breeze was deeply relaxing.

Kid Flash waited for the rest of them and eyed them mischievously as they approached. "About time you guys got down here."

He instantly appeared walking next to Jinx. By now, she had gotten so used to him just emerging out of nowhere where it did not surprise her anymore.

"What's that look for?" Her eyes inspected his devious expression.

"Oh nothing."

Starfire along with Bumblebee went trotting towards the water and stepped in.

"Oh, it is most inviting and enjoyable." Starfire gleamed as she walked further out with the gentle waves washing against her legs. Bumblebee kept up.

Jinx walked past Kid Flash to join Starfire and Bumblebee, feeling she is in need of some girl time and wasn't about to stick around to find the meaning for his scheming look.

"Friend Raven, will you not do the swimming with us?" Starfire turned around and called back to her, noticing she was the only other girl and did not want to leave her feeling left out.

Raven pondered for a moment before looking up from her book, "Maybe later." She stated but had no intentions of going in the water.

Starfire and the other two girls continued walking, laughing with one another along the way.

"Now who am I supposed to bury in the sand?" Kid Flash whimpered as he watched Jinx walk out.

Aqualad stood up on a couple of rocks and proceeded to dive into the water with much elegance and grace. He then jumped out of the water with a dolphin by his side and dove back under.

"Show off." Speedy muttered as Aqualad smoothly swam under the waves and had disappeared beneath the depths. Speedy had walked close to the shoreline but observed it questionably before coming too close. By the time he could react, Aqualad jumped high out of the water performing two summersaults and landed right in front of him, getting him all wet.

"Hey, watch it Fish Boy!" Speedy yelled, immediately shielding his head with his hands.

Aqualad laughed and turned around to head out to the girls.

"Take it easy on him. He can't afford to get his hair wet." Bumblebee sneered to Aqualad, the other two girls giggling as they watched an annoyed Speedy.

Speedy's face began to steam as he quickly patted his hair down and marched away from the shore, becoming uninterested in swimming anymore.

"Que el pelo no es divertido." Más whispered to Menos as they walked by Speedy, heading towards the water.

"Vamos a rasurarse una noche." Menos whispered back and they both began to laugh.

"Ugh, you're both lucky I can't understand you!" Speedy hollered while raising his fist in the air, knowing in fact that they were talking about him. The twins continued laughing while they swam out to the others.

Robin was the last to walk down to the beach. He had a football in hand. Speedy caught a sight of it and instantly raised his hands to Robin.

"Finally, someone who knows what's going on." Speedy sighed in relief.

Robin nodded and motioned for Speedy to run back and tossed the ball into the air. As they both tossed the ball around near the shore, Kid Flash looked around with a stumped look on his face. He remained by the shoreline alone.

He paced around the beach, in normal speed, being sure to avoid Robin and Speedy's amusement and held a hand to his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"…and then I told Madame Rouge to," Jinx was retelling the story of how she and Kid Flash met to Starfire who was dying to know the details. However, she caught eye of Kid Flash pacing up and down the beach.

"Hey, Flasher. You alright?" She called out to him.

"I'm busy." He responded without looking to her. He was making patterns in the sand with his feet as he ingeniously stepped around.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. As I was saying…" She turned back to Starfire and continued.

Kid Flash instantly went to superspeed and swirled around the same area on the beach that he had been pacing.

Jinx ceased talking again to look back at the sand and water twirling around in the air and the large cloud that was forming. Robin held onto the ball as he and Speedy backed away from Kid Flash. Raven peered up from her book.

In only moments, Kid Flash appeared from the sand cloud and stepped back to look up at the sandy air with his hands rested on his hips. As the cloud dispersed from the air, the other titan's eyes all glistened in amazement. Standing about 25 feet high was the largest sand castle any of them has ever seen.

Kid Flash quickly vanished from the beach and returned in an instant later and placed a large blue flag on the top of the castle with a black capital letter "T" stitched in the flag.

"Whoa." Both Robin and Speedy spoke at the same time standing next to each other.

The other titans hurriedly swam back to shore to get a better look.

The twins were the first to make it back and both gazed up at the massive sand castle.

¿Crees que podemos entrar?" Menos questioned. Más shrugged and began walking closer to the castle.

"Don't be shy now!" Kid Flash laughed as he disappeared inside the castle.

The others all gasped as they watched him enter. Then, one by one they all followed in behind. Raven however, remained on the lounging chair figuring someone should stay back for when Cyborg and Beast Boy return.

"Please, what is the name of this unique dwelling? I have never seen any like it before." Starfire admired looking around the main room.

"It's a sand castle, Starfire." Speedy lightly responded.

"They're normally not this big." Robin bumped in, moving Speedy away from her. Both boys scowled at one another.

"Ohhhh." Starfire chuckled.

Inside the main room was a large table centered in the middle with just enough seats to fit all the titans. On the side wall facing the ocean was an enormous window-like opening for an amazing view. Smaller windows were incised on the other walls for more light.

"This is ridiculous." Bumblebee expressed as she inspected the exotic sand plants that were in the corners of the room.

"No kidding." Aqualad agreed as he gawked at the sand Mona Lisa painting hanging up on the wall. The detail with the sand was too thoroughly similar to the originally painting. Aqualad was lured to touch it but Bumblebee quickly smacked his hands.

"Ouch." He whined.

Kid Flash stood on the sand stairs on the opposite side of the room from everyone, "Hurry, there's more." He ran up the steps in normal speed.

"Is it safe?" Robin rose an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Of course. I used my speed to heat the sand up so it melted together and then cooled it down to harden it. Perfectly safe…I think." He cheekily rubbed the back of his neck before turning around.

The gang trailed him up the steps which ended up being a circular staircase. The top led them back outside to a balcony that overlooked the ocean. Of course it was nothing compared to the view on top of the T Tower, but it was fascinating in its own way.

"So beautiful." Jinx spoke as she looked below to all the fine details the castle walls exhibited.

"But not like you." Kid Flash wrapped his arm around her waist as she rolled her eyes while trying to conceal her reddened cheeks. Even though he basked in the attention of other girls, he exclusively craved approval from Jinx.

"Whoa, dudes!" Beast Boy's voice could be heard shouting at the sand castle all the way back from the tower's doors that had just opened. He was seen carrying eight pizza boxes. Behind him was Cyborg who was carrying multiple liters of soda with plastic cups.

Cyborg's eyes went wide as he pushed past a stunned Beast Boy, determined to make it to the castle before him. "Out of my way you little grass stain!"

Both raced down the beach, but Beast Boy came to a screeching halt when they approached Raven.

"Uh, Rae? You do realize that there is a massive sand castle in front of you?" Beast Boy asked, standing on his tip toes to look over all the pizza boxes at her.

"Yep." She answered dully.

"And you don't even want to go in it?"

She didn't respond. She closed her book and glanced up at him. He wasn't sure if she was angry or not. Her face remained blank.

Moments later, she ascended up in the air and glided to the castle and landed on top on the balcony by everyone else.

"Hey no fair! I have to carry all these boxes." He called from below. He quickly ran into the entrance and was astonished like everyone else to all the sand creations around him after setting down the pizza boxes.

Everyone gathered back down to the table in the main room of the sand castle and took their seats and began chowing down on the pizza and drinks. Cyborg alone finished an entire pizza. Beast Boy had ordered his own vegetarian pizza who did not mind sharing with Aqualad.

As the teams finished up, the sun began to fade in the sky while the evening began to take over. It was beginning to grow too dark to see inside the marvelous castle. They all casually talked with one another, enjoying the rare company amongst the teams.

"What do you say we head in?" Robin finally asked after everyone had cleaned the place up.

"Aw, man. Do we have to?" Beast Boy protested. "This thing is so awesome!"

"It's getting dark, BB." Cyborg reluctantly spoke as he held open a trash bag, allowing Bumblebee to throw out their plates and cups.

Beast Boy hung his head down low and left the sand castle with everyone else and proceeded back to the tower.

"So what now, Boy Wonder?" Speedy asked Robin as they all filed back into the ops room.

"I thought we were going to finish our game on top, you know to prove that we're the champs." Aqualad chimed in, high fiving Speedy.

"Is that what you guys want?" Robin provocatively asked.

Both boys nodded in agreement as everyone else seemed on board.

Robin veered to their main computer to turn on the floodlights on top of the tower so that they would be heating up while they all walked there. After changing back into their outfits and throwing out all the trash, they all headed upstairs.

Cyborg was the first going up the stairs. As he opened the door to lead them outside however, Cyborg gasped once he took a look around.

"What is it Cyborg?" Robin demanded, trying to push Cyborg out of the stairwell's doorframe. He glanced over Cyborg's shoulder but couldn't see anything. The floodlights were still in the process of illuminating the court yet Cyborg was half robot with installed night vision and could see unmistakably.

"Damn…we have a problem." Cyborg spoke in an exasperated tone. He walked out of the stairwell while holding a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes.

Annoyed at his friend's vagueness, Robin lunged out of the stairwell with everyone following.

Everyone stood in shock and shared Cyborg's former expression as the horrified problem came to view once the lights were bright enough.

"Are you kidding me?" Speedy yelled as he ran to his team's ship on the landing pad away from the game court. Aqualad caught sight too along with the twins who raced toward it. Bumblebee's face began to twist into absolute rage as her wings fluttered her over to the ship.

The ship was completely torn apart and damaged way beyond repair. All five compartments had been separated from one another. The entire engine appeared as if it were missing along with all the computer systems in each section.

"Whoever did this was just here." Robin deducted as he approached the ship, noticing that the stray wires were still conducting and sparking from being recently cut or smashed.

"I can't sense anyone but us on the island." Raven informed them. "They must have left as soon as they could."

"Who could have done such an awful thing?" Starfire sadly asked as she landed on the ground next to Robin.

Cyborg was up close, examining what he could of the ship. "Man, whoever it was knew what they were doing and what they wanted. They stole the mainframe and the hard drives that store a few of the blueprints to our weapon and defense systems."

"Hold on a moment." Kid Flash muttered. He instantly ran to where his and Jinx's small vehicle of transportation was on the other side of the tower. He never wanted to harm Jinx with his high speeds and did not want to test the theory either.

He returned in a second, "Uh guys, our ship is totally missing. Like 'poof' gone."

"You left the keys in it, again." Jinx crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aw, com'on. It's not like many people can get up here." He protested.

"You're right, people can't just get up here. Not without sounding off the alarm." Robin contemplated. The stairwell is locked at all times and there was no forced entry that they noticed on their way up. "But why didn't the motion sensors go off?"

"What if they flew?" Beast Boy questioned as he picked up a broken part to the ship.

"It's a possibility…but still, Titan's East should have been alerted on their communicators." Robin spoke as he took a closer look at the ship, kneeling down. "Cyborg, check out these cuts here along the dash. They're not completely sabotaged like the rest. What do you make those out to be?"

Cyborg took a close look, but he knew right away, "Oh that's definitely a laser. Look at the clean, smooth cut and…it's still warm." He placed his palm over it.

"Well this is just great!" Bumblebee panted as she stomped around. "How are we supposed to get home now?"

Robin stood back up. "I'm going to check the security footage, which should solve this."

"I'm right there with you." Speedy heatedly stood back up and walked alongside him.

"Is there anything you can do, Sparky?" Bumblebee asked while she waited for him to conclude his investigation.

He sighed as he stood back up, "Sorry, Bee. It's completely totaled."

She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Hey, don't you worry." He put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll find whoever did this and make sure they pay."

They both headed back in to meet up with everyone else in ops.

Robin already had the security footage pulled up and fast forwarded it to the presumed time. Everyone anxiously awaited behind him to establish the culprit.

Robin slowed the footage once something appeared. However the footage became all fuzzy and distorted once a figure could be seen.

"What's going on?" Robin pounded down the computer.

The rest of the team watched from behind in disbelief that whoever was behind it also got to the security cameras and bypassed the motion sensors.

"Can you track part of the ship they took?" Bumblebee inquired, noting that each ship had a tracking device.

Robin began to type away furiously, trying to get a location. However, the computer would not cooperate with his instructions.

Cyborg walked up next to Robin. "Have we been hacked?"

Robin's nose began to flare as he typed in a few commands into the computer to test Cyborg's speculation. As he was doing so, a large face appeared on the screen grinning down at them.

"What the…?" Robin stood back. The face was that of a green monkey whose grin was from ear to ear. The face began laughing and chanting 'hahaha' over and over. Robin quickly ran back up and tried to make the face disappear however his attempts were unsuccessful.

"My systems were hacked?" Cyborg shrieked. "No one does that to my baby and gets away with it!" He yelled around the room, assuming that whoever was behind it could hear him.

Robin, who considers himself a master hacker, was having trouble bypassing the computer program that had slipped past their advanced firewalls. He became more infuriated with each failed attempt.

"Well this would explain the motion seniors." Cyborg began after calming down. He hurried to the front of the ops room and held his hand up near the touch panel that controlled part of the tower's security. "There, that should buy us some time to get this straightened out." He pulled his arm back and joined the others.

"So…"Beast Boy spoke up, "Does that mean someone could be in our tower?" He gulped nervously looking around.

"No." Raven responded besides him. "I already said that I can't sense anyone else here besides us."

"Well what about before?"

Raven looked to him and shrugged her shoulders. He yelped in place.

"Robin, what are we to do?" Starfire worriedly asked her leader as she approached him from behind, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder. His body was severely tensed.

He sighed, giving up with the computer for now. He turned back around, "Bee, take your team and scan the city for anything suspicious. Report to me immediately if you find anything."

Although Bumblebee did not like being bossed around as she was the leader of her own team, she knew that Robin was better at managing and heading strategies than her. She nodded her head and motioned for her team.

"Alright, let's go guys."

Speedy went to grab his bow and arrows and followed Aqualad, Más and Menos, and Bumblebee out of the room.

"Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, go and search the tower for anything unusual or missing. Including the rooms and hangers. We're blind for the moment." Robin demanded. The three left ops to go investigate.

A small buzzing noise suddenly filled the room. Kid Flash immediately reddened pulling out another communicator from his belt. He looked down at who was contacting him. "Hold on guys, I have to take this." He paced away from the remaining titans.

However, they all drew their attentions back to him as Kid Flash began to speak loudly.

"What do you mean missing?" He asked in a shocked voice to whoever he was speaking with. He started striding around in a circle while running a hand through his hair as he listened to whoever was on the other end.

"Well…I'm sort of in Jump City. Anndddd I think we're having the same problem – That's why no one can contact them." He quieted and listened again.

The other titans, particularly Robin, couldn't contain their curiosity as to who he was speaking with.

"Yeah, I'll let the others know right away." Kid Flash hung up his communicator and sighed. "So, it looks like this is happening all over. More importantly, at the Star labs."

Knowing the reputation of the Star labs, the others all sharply inhaled at once.

"Who were you just talking to? Another titan?" Robin burst out, unable to hide his inquisitiveness. The others all leaned in as well, awaiting Kid's response.

He groaned while he looked to the ground, "That was…"

* * *

a/n: so who do you think it is?! Let me know and please review!


End file.
